The invention relates to orthopedic walkers, and specifically to a walker which provides assistance to a person when changing from a sitting to standing position, or vice-versa, or when ascending or descending stairs.
A conventional orthopedic walker is usually constructed so that it surrounds the user on three sides of the user's body. This allows the placement of a support point for the walker at the four corners thereof, which are provides support points for the user which are distributed on all sides of the user. Such placement of the support points on a walker provide maximum stability for a user and may enable the user to catch himselve should he start to fall in any direction.
A number of variations have been made to the conventional walker, including the addition of wheels, brakes, sitting platforms, and the provision of hydraulic lifting mechanisms so that the walker may be used to lift an invalid in and out of bed, or in and out of a bathtub.
Although a number of walker designs are known which may be moved up to a chair or to the side of a bed to provide assistance in rising, the known structures are limited in their utility in that the base of the structure and the uprights connected to the base frequency interfere with the user's legs and/or the legs of the chair or bed. None of the known structures are particularly suitable for use in ascending or descending stairs.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a walker which provides support and increased stability for the user thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a walker which provides assistance for an individual in rising from or sitting in a chair.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a walker which is operable to provide assistance to the user in ascending and descending stairs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a walker which is of relatively simple construction, is light weight, and is inexpensive to manufacture.
The walker of the invention includes a frame which has a pair of spaced apart upright members. A cross piece extends between the upright members adjacent the lower end thereof. A handle portion is attached to the upright members at the upper end thereof. The handle portion includes a pair of opposed, vertically disposed segments which are received on the upright members. A grip pair is located on top of each vertically disposed segment and includes two grips, located one above the other, which are in vertical alignment with each other. A transverse element extends between the grip pairs. A foot is located on the lower end of each upright member and is perpendicular thereto. Each foot includes a pad which is fixed to the upright member and a wheel which is hinged to the pad and is flexibly biased to extend linearly from and end of the pad.